


Why Gladio Is Banned From Waking Up Noctis

by TeaTime_Disasters



Series: The Tales of Eos [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Multi, One Shot, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaTime_Disasters/pseuds/TeaTime_Disasters
Summary: This is how Gladio got officially banned from waking up Noctis, during their long-awaited breaks needed from hunting and running after three weeks of the Fall of Insomnia.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Original Female Character(s), Prompto Argentum/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Tales of Eos [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/989064
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Why Gladio Is Banned From Waking Up Noctis

**Author's Note:**

> This was a discord chat that I had with friends from a Tumblr post, which you can find HERE
> 
> I do not own Verity, she's my friend's oc from the discord server, and you can find her work HERE
> 
> Also, I guess I should put a spoiler warning if you haven't played the game yet! Though it's been released for a while, still, warning!
> 
> Please enjoy, and if you wish to leave a comment, please be nice to not only me but to others as well!

Honestly, it was only three weeks since the terrible news about the Crown City and three weeks of running around all of Lucis to get away from not just the Empire, but to do all kinds of hunting missions for the fact that they needed money and a way to live now that they were kind of without out it beyond the walls of Insomnia, not like the Crown City currency even works out here anyways. But if it did… It would definitely help them a lot more then it was currently doing, sitting in a bank that would probably be emptied by the time they even get back into the Crown City to gain control. Especially with getting motel rooms at least during each of their hunts rather than camping out in a Haven were there had been some… mishaps during the night, that usually lead to a rather awkward morning start but would disappear once off of the Haven’s rock surface. 

Noctis had finally called it quits the previous day, too sore to even deal with camping, and actually took over driving the Regalia from Ignis when night had begun to fall around them. They arrived in Lestallum late, barely getting their bags from the trunk of the Regalia, or at least in Ciel’s case, detaching the bag from her bike. The group of 6 dragged themselves through the bright streets of Lestallum, Ignis was helping Noctis walk, as the dear Prince finally admitted that his leg was bugging him once again. Not surprising them all, they were all kind of wondering when that would become an issue once again. Gladio was carrying not only his bag but Ciel’s as well, the smaller woman buried pretty much into the Gladio’s side as he wrapped his free arm around his girl, keeping her close and not risking the chance of her falling. A little bit between the two groups was Prompto and Verity; the couple held hands tightly, walking close, whispering to each other little secrets that were kept between them, mainly plans for tomorrow, what they could possibly do on their day off, even with Ignis suggesting that they do some smaller hunts from Lestallum for the time being while Noctis rested up.

Once everyone entered the Leville, Jared was there to greet them, taking their bags to clean the dirty clothes that rested inside and whatever else that rested within there, sending the group to their rooms right away. Mumbles of ‘good night’ were whispered to each other, in different varieties and that was that for everyone. Clothes were removed, cleaning had been done, everyone was quickly asleep in bed, nobody really had the energy to do anything else that night, no questionable sounds or random rainfalls, or even troops from the Empire disrupted their sleep for the first time in a while.

That morning, everyone awoke at different times. Ignis, of course, woke up before any of them, going down to help Jared with breakfast and with the cleaning and mending of the group’s clothes. Gladio and Ciel awoke together, Gladio mumbling something about needing to go for a run and do at least some basic work out before starting the day, had to keep those muscles in shape. Ciel would give her giant boyfriend a kiss on the shoulder before meeting with Ignis downstairs, getting a cup of Ebony from him and taking a seat at one of the patio sets outside of the Leville, a book in hand and reading. The children; Iris and Talcott would then be awake, with breakfast waiting for them, specially made by Ignis. Verity and Prompto had been awake a little after Gladio and Ciel, but they had their own… a morning ritual that they did and the group had to learn that the hard way by the end of the first week when they didn’t bother knocking on the door that the couple forgot to lock. But the two eventually came downstairs as well, right as Gladio was getting back from working out, breakfast ready for the five of them.

Now they were just waiting on Noctis, who was still sleeping at noon, while the sun was high in the sky and Ignis was being slightly annoyed by the Prince’s lack of respect of plans. 

“I’m gonna go wake him up,” Gladio announced, finally looking up from his book, obviously growing tired to it after still them for so long in the patio seat. “Does anyone object to that?” 

“I mean… I don’t see the harm, and you might get him up quicker than Ignis would,” Ciel said, looking up from her phone, glancing at the poor adviser that had made it on his… fifth lap of walking the street from the Leville and around Lestallum. There were no hunting requests in his hand, so he hadn’t picked up any yet, but he was visibly upset and on his, what must be his eighth cup of Ebony since he woke up, slightly concerning, but it was a terrible habit of his. “He looks like he will explode if we ask him anything,” 

“Well, he’s obviously worried that we don’t have enough Gil for weapon repairs, for potions, for chocobo rentals… For Cindy to repair the Regalia if it’s having issues, he’s the adviser, he needs to be ready for everything,” Verity said, pointing out all the many good reasons as to why Ignis would be stressing out, all of which they knew, some of which were slightly pointless, but she knew where the adviser was coming from as well. 

“Iggy will calm down once Noct is awake and we can at least get like two jobs in before it starts getting dark,” Prompto said, still on his camera, looking through all the cool shots he took yesterday, making sure to get rid of some of the crappy ones that ended up happening when he pulled his camera out a little took late. 

Gladio placed a bookmark into his book and stood up, a silence kind of hung over them, the Shield leaving the three of them to deal with the unsaid concern that was hanging over them for the past three weeks. Would they really have that much time to do a hunt? It wasn’t unknown to them, the whispers have been going around, they had been helping Sonia with her research, but it was very obvious that the hours of daylight were getting shorter and it was becoming more noticeable the longer they were on the road. It was something that was hard to explain, but if it had anything to do with Gentiana showing up out of the blue recently, and with the Empire in general, it couldn’t be anything good, especially now they Noctis needed to form a covenant with literal Gods. 

Ciel was about to open her mouth, but there was a bellowing above them that caught everyone’s attention. 

**_“NANTS INGONYAMA!”_ **

“GLADIO, WHAT THE FUCK, PUT ME DOWN.” 

Prompto, Verity, and Ciel rushed out of their seats to get a better look at what the fuck was Gladio doing that caused Noctis to scream like that, attracting all kinds of attention. And the three of them couldn’t believe what the fuck they saw from the balcony of Ignis’ and Noctis’ room. There stood Gladio, on top of on the only chair on the balcony, one foot on the railing, bellowing out the lyrics to the Circle of Life, that it was possible that everyone in Lestallum could here him, even those who worked in the power plant, where it was probably louder than anything outside, besides from probably Gladio right now. 

Then there was Noctis, poor dear Noctis, literally, a blanket burrito, not able to move, held high above Gladio’s head, squirming around, trying to get away from the Shield or at least get his arms free, but his efforts were proving no results. More people were arriving and Prompto had started to take photos, either to blend in or to just save this moment for all of the time to embarrass Noctis with in the future, while Verity held up her phone, biting her lip to keep from laughing as she recorded what was going on, neither really concerned about Noctis’ safety at the moment, just extremely entertained by all of this.

“Oh my god,” Ciel whispered, before walking through the crowd to get into a better view of Gladio and Noctis. “Gladio, please for the love of the Astrals, put Noctis down before you drop him!” 

Gladio cut himself off before getting the chorus, smiling down at her. “Oh, don’t worry, if he falls he can warp!” he called down to her, giving her a wide grinning, taking in a deep breath about to bellow out the rest of the song, before Ciel grabbed a rock and hit the Amicitia man right in the arm, which wasn’t probably her smartest idea, because he did, almost drop Noctis when she did that. 

“NO, GLADIO, YOU LISTEN HERE,” Ciel yelled up at him, her hands moving rather confusing motions as she was getting worked up with the situation at hand. “HE’S EITHER GOING TO STAB HIMSELF BEFORE HE HITS THE GROUND BECAUSE YOU BOUND HIM TOO TIGHTLY IN THE BLANKET, OR HE’S GOING TO HIT THE GROUND BEFORE HE REALIZES WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON… BECAUSE YOU KNOW, PHYSICS, GRAVITY, THOSE ARE THINGS YOU KIND OF NEED TO TAKE INTO ACCOUNT!” 

“Then he better wake up than because I can do this all day!” Gladio said, before going back to belting out the Circle of Life from the very beginning, officially ending any logical conversation that Ciel wanted to have with the muscle head about his current actions about waking up Noctis. 

Ciel looked back inside the Leville, Jared was keeping Iris and Talcott from going outside, and leading them back into towards the garden that was further in the Leville, passed the only other door on the ground floor. She looked back to Prompto and Verity, both of them were still taking pictures and recording videos, Verity was not leaning onto Prompto because she was fighting to keep her laughter inside. Grey-blue eyes looked over the crowd until she found Ignis, who was standing in the back, his cup of Ebony on the ground beside him, spilled all over the ground and he was just frozen. 

“IGNIS… _DO SOMETHING!_ ” Ciel cried out to the glasses-wearing adviser, pointing up towards Gladio and Noctis. “YOU’RE LIKE… THE GROUP MOM, TELL HIM TO PUT HIM DOWN!” 

Probably not the best thing to say, but it was enough to actually silence Gladio, who’s amber eyes searched the crowd he had gathered and finally gound Ignis, who’s green eyes had gone from a pale green due to his pupils being small and the light hitting them, with the shock of the sight before him until they turned almost black with rage. That was an extremely rare look from the usually composed adviser, that Ciel was almost scared that she might end up having to protect Noctis and Gladio from Iggy. Ciel looked up to her boyfriend with pleading eyes to not push this further than he already had, and with that Gladio huffed, mumbled something about Ignis being a stick in the mud and carefully got from his position on the balcony, bringing himself and Noctis back into the hotel room, not wanting to piss off Ignis even further than he already was. 

The crowd became dispursing, now that the spectacle was over, going back to their daily lives as nothing happened. Prompto and Verity even made themselves scarce, not wishing to be apart of Ignis wrath currently, which was probably for the best. Ciel stood there, not really sure what she was meant to do now, but Ignis came up to her and clasped a hand upon her shoulder, something casual, but there was the strength behind the simple action.    


“Never, please, never again let Gladio wake up Noctis,” the adviser pleaded to the younger girl, his voice strained enough as is, like he was on the verge of a blood vessel being blown in his brain from the sheer amount of stress that was just dumped on him. 

All Ciel could do was not her head, not bothering to look Ignis in the eyes. He patted her shoulder rather roughly before he made his way back into the Leville, leaving her once again. Dropping her head in her hands, she wondered exactly how her mother managed to deal with Regis, Cid, Clarus, Weskham, and Cor for all those years before anyone had kids, and it actually kind of made her wish that her mother was there now to guide her so she could help her family from all this stress now.

Yet in truth… it was kind of funny to see Gladio do that, even if at the time it scared the crap out of her due to Noctis’ safety. 

‘ _I mean, you could have always saved him yourself, you have the power to do so._ ’

Wincing, Ciel ignored the sweet voice in her head, not going to fall down that hole that was her possible road to insanity. She went back to her patio seat and picked up her book that she had resting on the table, going to her marked place and returned to her reading, not bothering to even check on everyone for right now. 

Because after all, everything was fine.


End file.
